Ready for Love
by mw138
Summary: Jasper wonders if "The One" will ever show up. He's been waiting patiently, but feels he'll never have the happiness and companionship he longs for. Could an instant connection with a handsome stranger be the answer?


**The SWW Pic Prompt Contest**

**Penname: mw138**

**Prompt: #10**

**Word count: 2,940**

**Pairing: Edward & Jasper**

**Summary: Jasper wonders if "The One" will ever show up. He's been waiting patiently, but feels he'll never have the happiness and companionship he longs for. Could an instant connection with a handsome stranger be the answer?**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Thank you so much to sue273 for her wonderful beta skills! I really appreciate it! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As I walked into the bathroom, my eyes fell upon the man who, in the past eight months, had brought such happiness into my life. He made me smile uncontrollably just remembering his laugh or something silly he said in passing. This man made me feel whole. Granted, I had a great life before he entered it, but he made everything that much brighter, lighter and happier. Because of him, I now believed that true love was attainable; even when all I'd seen and experienced was heartbreak and resentment. I knew that if I breathed my last breath this very night, I'd die a content and much loved man.<p>

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

_**Eight months ago …**_

_How many times am I supposed to be overlooked when it comes to love?_

It seemed like everyone around me was pairing off and settling down. Two years had passed since my last relationship ended and I longed for companionship, passion and love. Hell, it even seemed as though everyone around me - gay and straight, was getting pregnant too. I never really thought about kids too much, but now that I was in my early thirties, that biological clock I never knew I had started ticking way too loudly for my taste.

"Jasper, don't worry. Your time will come soon enough," people would say. I'd just smile and nod. It wasn't that I didn't believe in love. It's just that I began to wonder when it would be _my_ turn.

My last relationship lasted six years. We were engaged and I figured my life was set. However, deep down I knew the relationship wasn't what I wanted or needed. I ignored the red flags and let things go that should have been confronted. I guess I just wanted the security of a relationship, and even if Mike wasn't exactly what I wanted, the situation was okay. Yeah, I was settling down, but at least I can now look back and say that with no shame.

Mike and I were both in our early twenties when we met. I'd just graduated from college and was ready to take on the world. He was there and expressed interest in me, so I took the plunge. Due to my shyness and introverted nature, I'd never really dated all that much or had a real relationship. Mike was first in many respects. He was my first boyfriend, my first sexual partner, the first person I lived with and my first love. He was also the first person I ever broke up with.

I don't know when it happened exactly, but about five years into the relationship, Mike started pulling away and became distant. He was rarely home except to go to sleep. More often than not, I would arrive home from work and he would be gone. I'd know he'd just left because the bathroom was still humid and warm from his shower. Friends became more important. Video games became super important. Soon I was at the bottom of Mike's priorities and I'd had enough.

I can't say for sure if he was cheating on me, but I have my suspicions, especially now that he's married to the person who always seemed to be shamelessly flirting with and coming on to him. Mike assured me, before and after our relationship's demise, that nothing happened, but my gut told me differently. If it's one thing I've learned the past couple of years, it's that my gut is never wrong. I'm not angry though. He and his new husband are perfect for each other and I'm so much better off without Mike in my life. Looking back, I don't even know if I ever _really_ loved him. Mike was comfortable. In the beginning, there was lust, but after that, we were just comfortable. We didn't buck the system so to speak, so he ended up getting bored and I longed for a truly passionate, electric connection.

One day, while hanging out with my good friend Angie, she was, as usual, telling me that if I ever expected to find someone I needed to get out there and date. Rolling my eyes, I informed her that I had been dating, but never felt that spark I needed. The guys were nice, for the most part, but I couldn't see myself being with any of them longer than maybe a few hours. I'd settled once and I was not going to do it again.

"You're too picky, Jasper," she said.

"I think I'm being smart about things. Do you know how many losers, jerks and freaks are out there? I don't want any of that. I have to evaluate candidates thoroughly so I can make the right selection."

"Geez, Jasper! You sound like you're interviewing for a job."

I smiled.

"In a way I am. I'm interviewing for the person who will hold my heart and ensure he'll take care of it and treat it well. Therefore, my selection process is rigorous."

Angie smiled softly and giggled.

"Well, when you put it like that …"

Putting my arm around her shoulder, I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"One day he'll come along and all of this waiting bullshit will be worth it, I hope."

"I have faith, Jasper. Any man would be lucky to be with you."

"You flatter me, Ang!"

"I only speak the truth. Now let's get to H&M. There are some clothes that are begging to be in my closet."

"Great," I said in mock annoyance.

"Oh, shut up! You love shopping with me!"

"I love hanging out with you, Ang, not shopping."

"Whatever. I don't intend on staying long, so be grateful I'm not Alice."

"'Nuff said."

We both laughed, thinking about our friend, Alice Brandon, who could shop for hours on end and never tire. Something was wrong with that girl.

As I held the door open and Angie walked into the store, I noticed a guy walking out at the same time. Being the nice person that I am, I held the door for him as well. As he walked through, he looked up at me with 'thank you' on the tip of his tongue and froze in the doorway.

I stared, seemingly hypnotized by his magnetic gaze.

A person saying 'excuse me' behind the beautiful man snapped us both out of our stares.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"No problem," I mumbled, feeling the blush rise on my cheeks.

He walked past me and I was immediately enveloped in a delicious cloud of his cologne. Taking a deep breath, I committed to memory everything about him before he disappeared in the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

_Wow! He was gorgeous. I wish someone like that would be interested in me._

Sighing, I walked into the store and made my way over to a smirking Angie.

Thankfully, Angie didn't bring any attention to my weird moment with the mystery guy. She just shopped and flashed sly smirks at me every once in awhile. While I was looking at nothing in particular, I felt as though eyes were on me. I looked around and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, so I went about my business. Soon the feeling returned. I looked up quickly and my knees nearly buckled. There, standing across from me, was the mystery guy, looking right at me.

I didn't know whether to walk away, stay and stare or speak up. I decided to take the safe route and smile.

When he smiled back shyly, my stomach did a back flip.

All of a sudden, he started walking towards me. I went into fight or flight mode because I couldn't believe this gorgeous guy not only smiled at me, but was now also approaching me.

"Hi," the beautiful man said.

"Hi."

"Um, I don't usually do this, but I couldn't help notice you. I, uh, just wanted … well, I was wondering … would you like to have a drink with me sometime?"

Butterflies took flight in my stomach as I struggled not to jump up and down and fist pump like those Jersey Shore losers. Tamping down my excitement, I smiled my best smile and responded, hoping I didn't sound too desperate or dorky.

"Yes, I'd like that. I'm Jasper by the way."

The brightness of his smile seemed to triple.

"I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet you, Jasper," he responded, while holding out his hand.

I shivered upon hearing my name fall from his lips. The deep tenor of his voice made my name sound like the most beautiful word in the world. I shook his hand and immediately felt a wave of peace and contentment wash over me.

"Are you free now?" he asked.

I turned my head and looked for Angie. "Um, I'm here with my friend …"

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed. "No problem. Maybe another time."

"No, it's okay. She won't mind."

Angie chose that exact moment to walk up to me.

"Jasper, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

_There was that damned smirk again_.

"Angie, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend, Angie."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she exclaimed.

He smiled and returned the sentiment.

"Ang, Edward asked me to have a drink with him. Would you mind if I headed out?"

"Of course not, Jas! You two go have fun! I'm done anyway."

"Okay, thanks."

Pulling Angie into a hug, she whispered in my ear, "Don't let go of this one."

I rolled my eyes and told her I'd give her a call later.

Edward and I walked out of the store and soon found a small bar that seemed quiet and not overly crowded. We sat at a table and a waitress soon arrived to take our order. While waiting for our beers to arrive, Edward and I struck up the most engrossing conversation I think I'd ever had in my life. It was as if we had known each other for twenty years instead of only twenty minutes. Not only was he intelligent and witty, but he had such a good, kind heart. We ended up spending hours just talking to each other and I don't think I'd ever had more fun with another person.

As we made our way back to our cars, which happened to be in the same parking garage, I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of sadness because I didn't want the evening to end and leave Edward. I wanted to spend every moment with him, learning more about him and his adorable quirks.

Standing next to Edward's car, we both tried to stall the inevitable. I could tell he didn't want to end the evening either, but we both had to work in the morning and I didn't want to just take him home for a one off. Not that that wouldn't have been great, but I could see a real future with this man and wanted to do things properly. My mother told me about courting when I was younger and I used to scoff at her old-fashioned dating ideals. Now I was strongly reconsidering. I wanted to court Edward and make him feel special, desired and cherished.

Right in the middle of a sentence, I cut Edward off and kissed him. Words can't describe what I felt when my lips touched his. It was like the planets realigned and everything was right in the world. Angie's words repeated in my mind.

_Don't let go of this one._

I decided right there and then that I was not going to let go of Edward. He was brought into my life for a reason and I wasn't going to screw this up.

When I felt his hands gently run through my hair and massage my scalp, I couldn't stop the moan that fell from my lips. A feeling of wanting to possess him overtook me and I grabbed Edward's hips and pushed him against his car, plunging my tongue into his mouth. Edward's body went slack and I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist to prevent him from sliding to the ground. The quiet whimpers and breathy moans were nearly my undoing. Everything about this man made me want to mark him, claim him, and make him mine … forever.

Needing air, I moved from his delectable lips and kissed his neck, which was peppered with just the right amount of scruff. The coarse hairs rubbing against my lips and face were the perfect juxtaposition to the sweet torture of his kisses.

"Oh my God, Jasper," Edward said in a breathy voice that made me want to throw open his car door and take advantage of him in the public setting, spectators be damned.

"Mmmmm."

Moving my hips roughly against Edward's, I thought I was going to come right there in the parking lot. Somehow, I remembered my need to do this right and begrudgingly pulled away from his warm embrace and inviting mouth.

"We should probably stop," I whispered.

Dazed, he straightened his clothes and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think you're right."

As we gathered ourselves and calmed down, we exchanged numbers and I watched as Edward got into his car and drove away. My heart ached a little watching his car disappear, but I knew we'd see each other again soon. If I had anything to do with it, I'd be seeing him again _very_ soon … like tomorrow after work.

Over the next several months, Edward and I became inseparable. He was everything I could have ever wished for and I thanked every deity out there for sending him my way.

Two months ago, he told me he loved me. I felt the same about him, but I was too nervous to say anything. One evening, after watching a hugely popular zombie TV show we were both addicted to, he turned to me and said, "I love you," right out of the blue. For a moment, I was stunned and didn't know how to react. He'd just said the words I'd been wishing to hear for months, but now that they were out in the open, I froze. Once I got my wits back, I reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, Edward, so much," I said quietly.

He beamed and pulled me in for a searing kissing that led to one of the most intense sexual experiences in all my thirty-two years on Earth. We were so compatible emotionally, mentally and sexually. On many occasions, I felt like Edward was created just for me. The thought still makes me a little teary.

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

_**Present day …**_

Chuckling to myself, I watched Edward fold his long legs into the small hot tub. Edward somehow managed to win a three-day stay at a hotel here in the city, so we decided to take advantage of the opportunity and have a small getaway for just the two of us. When we looked at the hotel online, we noticed that each room had its own hot tub. The thought thrilled and aroused us, so we were more than excited to try it out.

When we arrived at the hotel and looked at the size of the hot tub, I nearly doubled over with laughter. The thing looked no bigger than a large sink and I wondered how just one of us was going to fit. We're both over six feet tall and the thing looked like it would be uncomfortable for a barely five-foot tall woman.

Edward was undeterred. He was going to relax in the hot tub come hell or high water.

"Are you getting in, love?" he asked, sinking lower into the heated water.

"Edward, I don't think we're both going to fit. Your legs are practically dangling over the edge as it is."

He frowned and shook his head. "Nonsense! Get in. We'll just be extra cozy."

Even though I knew both of our legs would be cramped, I stripped off the rest of my clothes and climbed in. It was awkward at first, but with some maneuvering, we contorted our bodies into semi-comfortable positions, face-to-face and legs entwined.

Edward and I relaxed and played in the water; he worked my hair into a frothy lather and shaped it into a Mohawk while I ran my hands through his wet strands. It was times like this that my heart felt close to bursting with happiness. Here we were, two grown men, scrunched into the smallest hot tub known to man having the time of our lives.

"I love you, Edward," I said, running my hands lightly through his hair once again.

"I love you too, Jas," he whispered, tickling the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I'd kiss you right now, but I think my legs might impale your chest."

Snorting, Edward took my hand and kissed my palm, smiling wickedly. "That's okay. There are plenty of other places on your body I can kiss."

Closing my eyes, I sat back, as best as I could, and enjoyed the loving kisses Edward peppered across my arms and legs.

It's scary how things can change so drastically in life, but I can't complain because I had an incredible man who constantly showed me he loved me in every way imaginable. Even though I feared this kind of love was not possible, at least for me, I'm so grateful that someone saw fit to give this wonderful gift of Edward's love. It's something I will always treasure and protect fiercely.

He truly is my one and only.


End file.
